User talk:Pierlot
update me I have been gone for a long time and have no idea what's happened. I applied for citizenship on the ex-kings talk page. Long live Lovia as i will never surrender to the traitors!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ligency 11:06, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :Trying to update you, but I am as blank as you are! Bestand:Europese Unie.png Lars Washington 14:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Reinvigorati Lovia! Hi Pierlot, in an attempt to restore the political landscape the former government has taken a new term of office and I was wondering if you would like to return? You could retake your old function or try out something new. What do you think? I'm counting on you ;-) 13:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Perlot, are you there ???? Lars Washington 10:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hi mister Icant take my MOTC position until 2 december because there isa block by Sannse that alsonow aslo also now affects User McCrooke 10:53, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I see, sorry, but there is nothing much I can do about blocks. Lars Washington 15:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm sorry to hear that. If you're free when our elections will be organized, I'm sure you can run for MOTC. And remember: if you never want to be wikiwide blocks again, just be more careful with other people. I hope you're released soon! 16:37, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hello again, I noticed you have been unblocked. What do you want to tell us on the http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Mary_Elisabeth_Nelson Mary Elisabeth Nelson talk page? Can I be of any help? Is there something you would like to tell us for which you do not find the correct words? Lars Washington 17:35, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Marriage Dalia Donia wants to marry you. She is a rich, good looking photomodel from a fine family. She is very hot, and attractive, and pretty intelligent. She is desperately looking for a husband to marry with and raise a family. I am sure, married life would do you well, Mr. McCrooke. Raise a family, be happy! Do you accept the offer? I am sure married life will suite you perfectly well. What do you say, comrade? ''the Baron'' 16:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :What do you say, Pierlot? Is this not a very generous offer? ''the Baron'' 08:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::No. I WANT MARY ELLY INSTEAD!! 08:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Too bad Dalia Donia is already pregnant! But we cannot force you to marry her no matter what. Who do you mean by "Mary Elly"? the Baron 13:32, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am afraid Mary Elly is not available... 18:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Question: are you sure you are going to resign as Mayor of TV? --Bucurestean 19:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::THat is a waste of bucket of theeth McCrooke 19:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Bet that's a yes. --Bucurestean 19:06, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::THats a expression that means that it might be coming but that it isnt goodMcCrooke 19:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back under your old user name. I will temporarily block your other accounts to prevent sockpuppetry, you understand. I am glad you are back as Pierlot McCrooke. However, I have some bad news as well. You cannot just delete page content (such as the Train Village College). If you want to edit these things: talk about 'm. Okay? 11:34, December 4, 2009 (UTC) : I am the leader of the college, and Bucu changed the name without my aproval. Can you please say it to him Pierlot McCrooke 12:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :: You were blocked to undue behavior and Bucu became the new mayor. If you want to challenge the name change, talk to Bucu about it and start a little vote or something like that. 13:03, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::It wasnt ownership of the town Pierlot McCrooke 13:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::: I know. "If you want to challenge the name change, talk to Bucu about it." 13:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Switching parties Are you a Socialist? 18:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I believe you are referring to the fact that Pierlot traded his Walden Libertarian Party membership for one of the Progressive Democrats. It is indeed a significant change, but the Progressive Democrats are open to everyone, and though we do not support libertarian views, we are NOT socialist. Our program is indeed one of the most left programs in Lovia, only second to the LCP. We are however progressives, not socialists! The fact that you made this edit anonymously proves that you have no business commenting on this course of action... Greeting to you Unknown Soldier, 07:01, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Pierlot how are you? Andy McCandless 09:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Have you left? Andy McCandless 09:33, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes Pierlot McCrooke 09:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Would you like to do sth together? Andy McCandless 09:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::What do you mean? Pierlot McCrooke 10:02, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Some kind of project. A company, an organisation, something like that. 10:04, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yes. I have a idea we could work with Edward Hannis and Yuri Medvedev to make the Lovian Cable Company better Pierlot McCrooke 10:08, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That is a good idea. We could make three channels: 1) entertainment, 2) news, sports and documentaries, 3) music. 10:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC)